Percy the EGYPTIAN?
by seagurl3
Summary: Percy's hiding a secret from his friends. What happens when they find out? And their reaction? Percy's the descendant of Cleo VII, and when his secret is revealed to Jason, Thalia, and Nico, another enemy pops up. AU. Going to have some none kid language. Mystery for POV's. disclaimer for all chapters: do I look like mr Rick. And if I owned pjo, Percy and Jason would be together.
1. Chapter 1

AN: MY FIRST CROSSOVER. IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT! COMPLETE AU.

* * *

I can't believe it! Percy said he wanted to go to a museum! On his birthday! And WE promised to go anywhere with him. Why? He freakin broke up with Annabeth!

Jason, Nico, and I decided to spend time with Percy. (Nico and I because we missed him; Jason because he somehow fell in love with him.) We did NOT want to go to some building that held boring artifacts!

"Can't we go somewhere EXCITING?" I complained. Perce laughed.

"We ARE, pinecone face!" I growled at his nickname for me. "I just need to ge- check on something."

"Check on what?" Nico said. "The gift shop?" We laughed while kelp head sighed.

"No." Percy looked almost worried.

"Then what?" Jason had obviously noticed that his crush was worried. (don't give me that b.s. Pwnie. You KNOW I support Percy&Jason!) When he didn't get a response, he said: "Then which museum are we going to?" He got an answer this time.

"You'll see." Perce slung a black bag on his shoulder.

When we arrived, I didn't recognize the building until we walked in and was greeted by the VERY UGLY statue of Percy's EX-STEPDAD.

"You came here to see G- the statue your mom made?" Percy shook his head.

Jason pointed at Gabe in disgust. "Sally made THAT?" We laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Jason," I said in Latin, so the mortals don't hear the story but kelp head and death breath could. "That was Percy's old stepdad. Sally had turned him to stone with medusas head, the one Percy had Tried to mail to the gods as a gift."

"Oh!" Jason looked mortally horrified.

"Don't worry!" Nico managed. "She got rid of the 'supplies' to make more." Jason sighed with relief.

Percy continued to the Egyptian section, towards a clay statue. We followed.

"What is that?" I squinted at the info card.

"A shabti." Percy said. "A magical figurine made of clay. This one is, er, was used to retrieve scrolls and artifacts."

Nico looked at him uncertainly. "Ok, first, when did you become a child of Athena? And second, how is it magical?"

Percy never heard Nico. He was looking at the necklace around the 'shabti's' neck. It looked like a weirdly shaped eye.

"So-"

"The eye of Horus. A very popular protective symbol in Egypt." Gods, I hate the fact we think alike.

"How do you know so much about Egypt?" Jason's eyes narrowed. Of coarse he's sensitive about that. Egyptians never liked Romans, and it was the same around. They hated each other ever sense Caesar had a kid with Cleopatra VII.

Percy wisely changed the subject. (He really is like a child of Athena.) "member when I said we were going somewhere exciting?" We nodded. "We're going there..." He took the necklace and pulled us out of the museum. "NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

An: no kid language is censored, but hey, don't judge.

* * *

As soon as we were out the building, Perce pulled us in an alley, and the museum exploded.

"F***." I heard percy mutter. "Why me?" He was digging through that black bag. "Their always after me!"

"W-what?" Jason was wide-eyed. "What do you mean?!"

"We need to get to Brooklyn."

"Why?!" Nico yelled as kelp-head pulled a 2in piece of purple twine from his bag and zipped it up.

"Yes, Perseus James Jackson," a man purred behind us, scaring the Hades out of me. "Why are you in such a rush?"

I turned around to see a man armed with a... Holy Zeus! "What person arms himself with a boomerang?!"

The man sneered. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK ITS A BOOMERANG?! Now, Perseus. Hand. The. Amulet. Over. You should never take property of the per ankh."

"This is not yours, Sean. Back off!"

Sean chuckled and aimed the boomerang at Percy, and it didn't look like he was going to throw it.

But Perce did some really weird: He held out that twine and yelled "tas!" and that 2in turned into 200in. The twine wrapped itself around the man like a purple mummy.

I heard yelling as Percy hailed a taxi.

But instead of letting us in, he tossed four figurines in the backseat and told the driver something. And he sped off.

We ran about 3miles (not really impressive) before we ran into someone else. They were trailing us.

"HA-DI!" It was a woman's voice. Percy pulled me away just in time; the tree that was next to where I was just at exploded. (Poor tree nymph! How date that woman do that!)

"Heqat!" A staff with a snake head carved on top appeared in Percy's hand. "Anna Jacobi! No member of per ankh is allowed to kill a non-servant of Chaos!" He glared.

"What?" Nico's voice was small.

"So, I can kill you. A'max!"

"N'dah!" Light came from Percy's staff, shoving Anna back.

"That's cool!" Nico watched as Anna flew over a moving SUV.

"Let's go." Percy dragged away from the park.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Percy's 22. Do the rest of the math

* * *

We ran for another hour before a girl with blue highlights in caramel hair and combat boots stopped us. In a different way. We were In front of a abandoned warehouse.

"Percy!" She hugged Perce like there was no yesterday. I gritted my teeth. She looked at us. "We told you-"

"They aren't mortal, Sadie." Percy explained. Thalia regarded 'Sadie' with an look of interest. (Probably if she could be saved from men.)

"Oh. Bloody sorry about that. Demigods then?" Percy nodded.

"Hold it." Nico held up his hands. "Percy, you told a mortal-"

"I'm not mortal!"

"About the gods?" Nico ignored Sadie.

"OUR gods, Nico. I told THEM about OUR gods."

"Wait, them?" I said. "And how are YOU not mortal?"

"We'll explain when we get inside.

Turns out there was a mansion balancing on top of that abandon warehouse. A five story mansion, to be exact. We entered A room that so huge that it could have easily took up 3/4 of the throne room on mount Olympus. In the middle of that room was a statue of a ibis-headed man that I sadly knew: Thoth. A snake-skinned rug that looked vaguely like that sea monster I've killed, only it was half the size, lied on the floor. Three balconies surrounded the room, which was five stories tall. There was also fireplace the size of a garage and a glass wall that looked out on the patio that wound around the entire building. It was impressive, and sophisticated, if you ignored the coffee table and tv area: littered with Doritos nacho cheese bags, juice boxes, streamers, cans, water bottles, stuff like that.

A African American boy was waiting inside. "About time! Amos contacted me 30minutes ago, saying he got Anna and Sean back at the first nome with injuries from You. Percy! It's bad enough they hate you, please-"

"Got both amulets." He held out that Eye of Horus, and some other familiar amulet, what was it... Isis knot. The boy and Sadie took an amulet and placed it in that case by the statue's feet.

"Wait!" My sister said. "Did you say 'First Gnome?'"

"Nome. Ν-ο-μ-ε." Seaweed brain muttered. "I Said the same thing once. "

"But nomes are a Egypti-" I stopped there. A sad idea popped in my head. "Wait, they-"

"Yep" Perce nodded.

I groaned. "What!?" Nico and Thalia exclaimed.

"The Egyptian gods exist. And we three are hosting one them."


	4. Chapter 4

We stood gaping at Percy.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "YOU'RE SAYING…GAH!" The air started to crackle.

"Jason, calm dow-" my sister tried.

"CALM DOWN?!" I growled. "YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM WHEN I FOUND OUT THE THE FUCKING EGYPTIAN GODS EXIST? OH, AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT ROMANS HATE THEM?!"

That boy pointed at me. "Wait, your-"

"Yep. Son of Jupiter, to be exact. Now Jason, you done with your tantrum? You guys really need some sleep."

I looked outside. I almost forgot that when we got here, the sun was setting. The moon was already in the sky. And Percy was right, we did need sleep, but there was NNOOOO way I was going to sleep here.

"No. I'd rather-"

Percy,in that sexy way of his, picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"HEY-"

"Hay is for horses, Jason. You know that."

I sighed. At least he's touching me. And it felt sooo goood.

"Carter, is it okay if they stay in my room?" Oh, that's the boys name. Why would Percy ask him for permission?

"Yeah."

"And explain everything that happened to you." Sadie said before Percy carried me to his 'room'.

* * *

not really a cliffhanger, but it will do.


	5. just answer the question

So. No update. But out of curiosity... Are you for Seahawks or Broncos or neither?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**:** ok. so it's been a little while.**

**disclaimer. is in the summary.**

* * *

Jason is a loud screamer. Screamed and kicked the whole way... until we got to the fifth floor. By then, he was worn out. As soon as we entered the room, Thalia gasped. Instead of a regular ceiling, it was a glass dome looking out into the night sky. There were 3 king sized beds, one blue, one dark blue, and one electric blue.

I dropped Jason on the regular blue bed (the one I sleep in). Thalia Jumped into the Electric blue bed (obviously) and Nico took the dark blue bed. then my favorite goddess walked in. Bast/Muffin pawed in and meowed at nico. nico, obviously not used to animals liking him unless they had something to do with death, back away quickly. Bast sat down, huffing.

"well, that's not nice." she was hissing softly. "i'm just TRYING to be kind." nico stared at the cat goddess.

"She-she talks!"

"well of coarse she talks" jason sneared. "she MOST be an freaking egyptian goddess."

"do you know which on-"

"bastet. OBVIOUSLY."

"first time someone has a dressed me with my origanel name." bast changed into human form. "now," her tone changed from formal to the talk you'll give to your, mind the pun, cat. "hows my favowite snakey dowing?"

"bast! i told you not to do that!" honestly, i was blushing like crazy.

she laughed. "Well, you demigods, and huntress, should get some sleep. and yes, even snake gods need their sleep, pewcy." and with that, she changed back into a cat, and pawed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**an: so... my fellow followers, favoriters, reviewers, and guests that like this, this is about the time I start to lose interest in my story... dam you ADHD! thankfully, this is my FIRST fanfiction where I know what's going to happen. so, enough with the an... on with the story. **

* * *

Everyone stared at me.

"Sn-Snake God?! you killed your own subjects when you where a TODDLER!" Thalia laughed, holding her sides.

I shook my head at pinecone face and sighed. "Thalia, I HOST the snake god."

Jason's eyes widened at this. "But... but the only snake gods in Egypt is Set and Apophis. I would guess you're set 'cuz your loyal like he-" I laughed and shook my head, and Jason paled. dam it, I didn't want to scare him. "but... but...you are Bastet's-"

"nemesssisss? we know each other better than anyone elssse." I could faintly hear my god's voice slipping into mine. That explains the hissing.

"But your- he's CHAOTIC!"

"he also is the Egyptian god of the sea." I protested, my death glare came into sight.

Jason tried to get up, but I pushed him back on the bed. Nico and Thalia looked completely lost.

"... what?" nico said slowly.

"Percy's hosting the god of chaos, Apophis." Jason said.

* * *

**so... Mariepc was right. Percy Is hosting Apophis. I think i'll have a flashback on how that happened... anyways, I need help on finding ways to mak my chapters longer! and, I have a question for y'all... do you have an idea of a parody I should make next? (just give me the name of it.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO, I have nothing to say right now. Well, I might. I write these chapters over a period of days. first, I write them on paper, second, I type them up, then I post them. so... yeah. **

* * *

I suggested that we should get some sleep, but I knew that they wouldn't. how did I know...?My ba never left the room, so I just watched them talk.

"Jason?" Thalia said quietly. "You-You don't HATE Percy, do you?"

"No... Thals. I dislike the god Apophis."

" A pop his?" Nico said.

"No... Apophis. I can't quite remember why he was a mean meany pants..." Jason chuckled at the fact he just made a slight pinkie pie reference.

"Can't we ask?" Thalia suggested.

"I remember Bastet had something to do with the story... Are you sure we should ask. we could wake-" Jason was cut off by Nico.

"NEVER WAKE A SLEEPING SNAAAKE!" he sang, giggling. Jason just glared at him.

"Fine, we'll ask-"

"Me?" a woman with yellow eyes, black hair that was up on a pony tail, and in a leopard printed jumpsuit was standing at the door- Bast.

"WHAT THE!" nico literaly flew 5 feet in the air. For a boy that could raise the dead, he gets scared.. a lot.

"Hey. don't yell catnip boy."

"catnip boy?" Thalia giggled. "oh yeah. he fell in catnip earlier, when we were on our way here." bast laughed.

"Yeah. I smelled it. Anyway... you want to know about apophis?" everyone nodded. "Well..."

5minuteslater(to lazy to type the story.)

"Ohh, so how did percy become Apophis?" bast looked straight at me... ba, not sleeping me.

"Let's have percy tell you... WAKEY WAKEY!" then my ba retuned to my body.

* * *

so this is usually end the story, but i'm pushing myself this time.

* * *

I shot up. "Thanks a lot Bast!" I pouted. Everyone else stared at me. "What? I know that nico said-er-sang 'never wake a sleeping snake', but honestly."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" nico yelled.

"i'm surprised. You couldn't sense me?" I teased. Jason gasped. then groaned.

"your ba." Thalia laughed.

"WHAT? last time I checked, percy isn't a sheep."

"NO. A ba is a part of the Egyptian soul. There are five. Like fingers to a hand. five parts to one soul. the ba, sadly, is a chicken with a human head. it's not THAT delicious..." nico paled.

"But..but... GAH! THIS IS SOOOOO CONFUSING!" I laughed. Bast giggled. Thalia had her mouth hanging wide open.

*"Thalia claude os tuum, aut incipiam muscas."* I said, laughing even harder. "Now... the story"

* * *

ha ha. ended.

*thalia, close your mouth, or you'll start catching flies.*


	9. Chapter 9

**so, this is my first story that I had gotten to and9 chapters. I Think. I'm thinkin' of putting the fault in our gods up for adoption... should I? so, anyways, i'm getting' my interest of writing this story back, and that's good. p.s my goal is at least 500 words**

* * *

"So, um... let's show you the flashback." I said.

flashback to 6 months ago.

"Are you sure Percy? Apophis is chaotic. You might not be able to host him, even if your a demigod." Sadie said. Sadie, Carter, and I were standing at the edge of the sea of chaos. I could hear the sea calling to me, as though I belonged in there.

"Sadie's right. what if you Can't host him. Vladimir was corrupted with the idea of hosting him-"

"My pharaoh. I can do this, we NEED the gods to HIM." I said, remember the first time we meet. "If we don't do this, Zeus and the others will know about your world." Carter nodded. Then, the sound of a stupid demon that flew too close to the sea of chaos.

"Percy, If- if you never come back, I want you now that you are the best relative ever." Sadie sniffled. Carter nodded.

Then, I free fell into the sea of chaos.

* * *

"What'sss thisss? A human who hasssn't dissssssovled asss he fell here. who are you, boy?" a voice said in my head.

"my name is Percy." the voice Laughed.

"a demigod. Ssson of Posseidon, I believe. explainsss why you didn't dissssssovle asss you hit. But why are you here? you haven't heard that it'sss dangerousss to come here? and how did you find out about usss?"

I explained the situation to the snake god. "my plan was to bring you back." I concluded.

"well, that'sss ssstupid."

"I've heard that a lot." I muttered. Obviously Apophis heard, 'cuz he laughed.

"I'll join you, but only with one thing. during battle, I must control you. After the battlesss, you will have control. I swear it on the Styx."

"kinda weird that a Egyptian god would swear a Greek swear. deal." as soon as I said those last few words, a weird cold feeling washed over me, and I blacked out.

* * *

when I woke up, Sadie was staring at me.

"PERCY! thank the gods, you're alive! it worked! you did it!" she was smiling.

"what?" I asked, then got the best idea in the world. "who- who are you? and why did you call me Percy?" Sadie's smiled faded, and was replaced by wide eyes. I smiled. "Just joking!" She slapped me.

"CARTER! PERCY'S AWAKE!"

Carter walked in. "Hey, why are you yelling?"

"carter, hay is for horses." I said. " where am I?"

"Brooklyn house." i sighed.

"So, the other gods, theyre back?" I responed to Carters answer.

"Yep." A new voice said. Sadie and Carter jumped with shock. Obviously, they didnt know that the gods were back yet.

"BAST!" Sadie leaped on the Goddess that had suddenly appeared.

"So... A little birdie told me that you are now Apophis."

"And i supose you ate it?" The cat goddess laughed.

"Sure. You could say that..."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Chapter 10

**so. the only reason I ended the last chapter earlier than I had intended was because I had to finish on my phone, which was dying. anyways, that was my longest chapter ever. 548 words.**

* * *

_"sure, you could say that..." _bast laughed. "you still haven't lost your sense of humor." I could hear apophis saying that he couldn't lose his sense of humor.

"WAIT A SECOND!' Sadie yelled. "your bloody telling me that you two have always got along?"

'no. we sometimes fought over who should get the last mouse, but other than that...' I bursted out laughing.

carter stared at me. "what?"

"they- we sometimes fought-" I tried to say, but I started laughing again.

"he's trying to say that we sometimes fought over who gets the last mouse." bast smiled.

"yep!"

* * *

I winced in pain. "oh, so that how you became Apophis. that's weird." nico said. I nodded.

"hey, what is going on in here?" Sadie appeared in the doorway, at least, as a ba.

"SHT! WHY! WHY ME!" nico dropped dramatically to his knees, and in the process of doing that, face planted 'cuz he was on the bed. then he started snoring, indicating that he was knocked into his realm of sleep. everyone laughed.

"what's his problem?" Sadie asked.

"the only son of hades doesn't understand why he can't sense a ba." I said. Thalia nodded.

"Just wait until-"

"NOOOOOO!" Sadie and I said in harmony. thalia just stared at Sadie in shock.

"You-you CAN'T think like me! you CAN'T" she backed away, and in the process of doing that, fell of the side of the bed.

"what?" carter's face appeared in the room. I started laughing. I never got over the fact that carter's ba was a chicken that had a pharaohs' face. it was just hilarious.

"thalia and I think alike, so that means she and your sister think alike." carter laughed.

"thalia sat up, feathers in her hair. her pillow had fell on her, and it WAS filled with feathers, mind you. "Another person that thinks like me. Next thing you will be telling me is that there is another death boy here."

"There is. his name is Walt Stone. he had joined with Anubis. and, useless information, he's from seattle."

* * *

done for now.


	11. Chapter 11

hi. longish time. been focused on Holiday, so. hay, do me a favor, search **'Let It Go" from Frozen according to Google Translate (PARODY)** on youtube for me .

.

**_oh! there my be a lemon coming up soon for this story! tell me in the comments if you want me to write a lemon for this or not._**

.

disclaimer. I AM NOT Fu cking RICK.

* * *

I groaned, and sat up. Thalia's face was the look of shock. All I remembered is... BA's. gods, that will most likely the death of me. then, I saw the chicken man/boy, and busted my a.s.s laughing.

.

everyone stared at me. "What. it's a boy with a chicken body!" Jason, for the first time I guess since we came here, cracked a smile. I noticed that percy looked at Jason with some look in his eyes... I can't quite place my finger on what it was. before I could recognize it, Jason's smile disappeared, so did the the look in percy's eyes. "what did I miss?"

.

"Sadie thinks like percy." the chicken man/boy said. "and..."

.

"thals... you think like her?" tree girl nodded

.

"I fell of my bed." she sighed. "this is confusing!"

.

"more confusing than a pen that turns out to be a sword and can still write if the cap was placed on the hilt?" percy teased. "or a girl that was a tree for seven years, but only aged three and a half? more confusing than ...

.

"OKAY! WE GET IT!" thalia, Sadie, chicken man/boy, and I said. Percy blushed and looked down. Jason smirked.

.

"More confusing than the fact this world has too many sets of gods? than the fact that PERCY STILL HASN'T LET ME UP!" Jason mock glared at percy. perce rolled his eyes.

.

"you weren't complaining earlier." Jason immediately looked down. we all remembered the time when leo had 'accidently' burned down the zeus cabin and Jason had to stay for some time in the Poseidon cabin. he and percy got into a non-fatal fight, and percy had duct taped Jason to his bed. shirt off. the look on Jason's face when he told us said to not tell anyone else.

.

"you duct taped my mouth shut!" Jason said quietly. percy rolled his eyes.

.

* * *

here's the FULL version. XD


	12. Chapter 12

so, you thought it was going to be percy pov last chapter. ha. now, before you read the story, read this and tell if you likey or no.

* * *

_James's point of view._

_I remembered the time Percy use to be, well, happy. After he came back from traveling the world, he's seemed depressed. Like the positiveness, all of it, was squeezed out of him. He was darker; it was easier to make him mad. He snapped back at the staff members. Even Mr. Blowfis, whom is his step father, seemed to be worried. I even remembered the time Rachel had explained that before he had disappeared he was happier than a child with a lollipop. Now, he wasn't the same. _

_"Hey Percy." Matthew said. Percy just ignored him. There seemed to be something on his mind, 'cuz he was muttering to himself. _

_"No. Not that. They can't make me do that." _

_"What" I said, looking at him with confusion. Percy's head jerked up in surprise. He obviously thought that I didn't hear, much less anyone else. _

_"Wait, you…" his voice seemed to change for the next part. "Understood me?" I rolled my eyes._

_"Well duh. It wasn't like you spoke in another language." My eyes widened when Percy nodded. _

_"I was, James. Latin, if you want to be exact." _

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Percy and I had the same first period: English. Percy immediately walked up to Paul. He spoke in a low voice, glancing back at me often. Then, class started. Percy walked to his seat and Paul explained what we'd be learning today. _

_After class, Mr. Blowfis called for me and Percy. "Percy, James. I want you two to meet in this classroom during lunch." He said. "And Percy. I'll explain if James gets hurt. We don't want Mr. D or-"_

_"Drama queen on my tail again." Thunder rolled over the sky, though there were no clouds. Weird. That ain't natural. The rest of the day went by faster than I would have thought possible. When lunch came, I tried to avoid him. That didn't work. I was called up by Paul himself._

_When we got to the classroom, we found percy dressed in old fashion greek armor. He was holding a bronze sword 3 ft long. It was glowing. A glass of water sat on the table, and Percy was sitting next to it. His eyes wereclamed shut. Sweat beaded his face. The water seemed to be rising, but dropped immediately dropped back into the glass. Percy growled with anger, and the glass exploded. _

_"Hey, calm down." Paul said. Percy looked up._

_"I still can't. Paul, I can't relax until-"he stopped when he saw me. A smile crossed his face. "Well, well. I almost forgot. I need your arm." _

_What happened next was a blur. Percy's sword cut my skin, I was bleeding, then Paul put some weird liquid on my wound, and it healed. Then a blinding light came from my head. I looked up and it was a glowing torch. _

_"Hecate. Not really friends with her." Percy sighed. "Maybe she might be able to fix me." _

_"What do you mean?"" I said, wondering who he was talking about._

* * *

now on with the story!

* * *

that night, I slept fine. considering the fact after EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED.

.

in the morning, I walked out. Jason outside, thalia was chasing a couple kids around, cursing in greek.

"Δώσε μου πίσω ασπίδα μου!" the kids didn't understand.

.

Sadie and carter were talking to a kid that looked a lot like a darker version of Death. Sadie called me over.

.

"nico, this is Walt stone." Walt smiled at me. I immediately sensed that he should have died sometime ago. when I pointed that out, Carter and Sadie took turns telling HOW that happened.

.

finally it was breakfast time. Jason was trying to NOT eat... until percy shoved a spoonful of eggs into the son of Jupiter's mouth. everyone laughed when Jason glared at percy. percy spoon fed him until Jason FINALLY said that he would eat, but only if he was allowed to get out of this place.

.

the rest of the day went by in a blur. Jason coming and going. thalia trying to show the lightning magicians how to summon lightning a differnet way. Percy and Bastet talking.

.

finally, it was dinner. a thud came from the roof. percy let out a soft hiss.

.

"amos." he said.

* * *

hope you liked this story made of 771 words.


End file.
